Covers of the Darkness
by Brain Wash Complete
Summary: A thousand years ago, Konstantine Varinski had made a deal with the devil. Now that it is broken, his descendants believe that they will live peacefully now. Yet the Other never forgets...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Well, hello there! This isn't one of my first fictions, though it surely is my first one here! I really hope you like it, and you don't actually need to read the books to understand it much (since I summarized it) yet Christina Dodd would appreciate it if you bought them. They're really really good!**

**So, here I have this piece. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for Stephania and the grandchildren (except Aleksandr).**

_Chapter 1_

A thousand years ago, Konstantine Varinski had made a deal with the devil.

He sacrificed his mother and threw the four family holy icons to the four winds, in exchange of the great power to turn into a predator.

But not just any predator, no. A noble predator. A bird of prey, a wolf, a panther, a tiger. They were usually the ones the Varinskis transformed to when they reached the age.

Varinskis were only men. They were hired assassins -they killed, raped, kidnapped- and had everyone eating from their hands. From kings to useless people, they all knew who the Varinskis were, and quickly left when one approached them. They were feared.

The Varinskis were only men. They raped any woman they wished to rape, thus impregnating them. No woman wished to carry a savage animal -much less a Varinski- so once the baby was born, they left it outside the Varinski castle and rang a bell before quickly fleeing.

They raped whoever they wished to rape. Princesses, young women, foreigners. The devil had let them touch any woman but a Gypsy. No Varinski knew why, yet they accepted that one condition without a claim.

No Varinski ever doubted that condition. That was until Konstantine Varinski, a wolf, named after the first Varinski that made the deal, broke the condition.

Varinski men were only called Konstantine if and only if they were suited for that name. Rape and murder had to be their first nature. Killing, an instinct. Leadership, their lover.

No Varinski man had ever touched a Gypsy. They were too afraid of the devil, like little pups to a giant dog. Konstantine, who wasn't afraid of the Other, thought of it as nonsense.

He wanted a Gypsy. Not just any Gypsy, but the girl who could look into the future, who could see disasters and murders, chastity of any kind and rare discoveries with just a blink of an eye.

She was a Gypsy. She looked like a Gypsy. Dark hair, dark eyes, tan skin. He didn't care if she could grow a moustache and stay that same height that so infatuated him into fucking her and breaking her, because he just wanted to do exactly that.

Yet he had been wrong. The night when he had kidnapped her, he felt something from the pit of his stomach as he kissed her puckering lips.

No Varinski man had ever loved. They were assassins, idiots to the world of love and brute to marriage. They just knew intercourse to breed, to keep the name alive. Yet in the blink of an eye, Konstantine had found love.

Zorana. She was one different girl. She wasn't afraid of him. Instead of cowering in fear whenever he obliged her to do him something to eat, she threw a pan at him. A pan. A five foot tall woman, half his age, put him in place and taught him a lesson like how a beast master would do to a wild beast. And he would be lying if he said he didn't like that.

They fled Russia. Konstantine was the first Varinski to get married, and his family was angry.

The Romanies were, too.

Neither Konstantine's or Zorana's clans approved of their marriage and love, so they escaped.

They fled to the United States of America, to the New World. Konstantine was very clever on erasing clues to where they were and who were they now, Zorana always thought, but then with a smile, remembered he was a Varinski, a trained assassin who had to know how to cover his tracks.

He was a guilty Varinski. The sins he had committed before he changed his last name to Wilder will and would always haunt his soul until he died.

He had tortured people. He had raped. He had killed his own brother, Oleg, yet Zorana kept telling him that it had to be done.

And then Jasha came. A sweet, little baby with sparkling golden eyes and soft skin, just like his Zorana's. He was the one who reminded him he was a good man. And he was his pride; he became a wolf, just like him.

Rurik came almost a year after. Soft brown hair from birth, caramel eyes that sought his father and saw him like the greatest man alive. He was a pacifist, yet calculating and smart, a bird of prey, the hawk.

Adrik was a dumb cute boy; he had always been one. He always tripped and fell, and was, much to Konstantine's demise, naïve. He had an unstoppable thirst for knowledge, however, and his father knew he would be a noble man. A panther.

And just when Konstantine thought he wouldn't be happier, ten years later, his heart came. The first girl of the Varinski family in over a thousand years. She was so different from her brothers -blonde hair, pale skin, lovely eyes- and a true miracle. He named her Firebird, which was the Russian symbol for rebirth. She didn't morph into a predator, but that didn't matter to him. She was intelligent like Zorana, and a true woman.

Was the pact breaking? It was. Several nights after Firebird's birth, he stayed up very late at night trying to think and give a decent explanation as to why or how had a girl been born to a Varinski.

No Varinski man was ever allowed to have sex with a Gypsy. That old condition the Other had placed, long before Konstantine Wilder had ever been born. And there was his answer.

He was breaking the pact.

And the pact wasn't breaking with only Konstantine Wilder, but with Boris Varinski as well.

Boris was Oleg's son, out of many partners and many sons, he was his favorite. He had the eye of an eagle, the leadership of an alpha wolf, and the speed of a panther. He fought and won easily, and after Oleg was killed by Konstantine, he quickly rose to the place of the Varinski leader.

Boris Varinski had many children, all fierce like the animals they were, yet one had always stood out.

Gavrie Vadim, he remembered his son like the palm of his hand. A fierce wolf. Suitable for the role of the next leader. The last of the normal Varinskis.

The pact was breaking for him, too, and he was less than grateful for that. He had arthritis, to start off with. Varinskis never had such thing as arthritis. Then, one of his sons turned into a ferret. That stupid little thing with small, beady black eyes. Of course, he killed that rat before anyone knew. And after all the trouble, more abhorrences appeared. A kid without a finger, another limp, and one who turned into a snake. A snake -a goddamn reptile that killed by poison. A predator, yes, yet not a noble one.

And just to place the rotten cherry on the sour cream, Uncle Ivan had been possessed by the Other one.

Uncle Ivan Varinski wasn't old for the Varinski. He was around his early eighties, yet Varinskis didn't die until well in their hundredths. Yet he had lost his sight, as blind as a dead body was.

And Boris could still remember his words in his head. The pact was to break if they did not kill Konstantine, his bitch, and the whelps he called his sons.

He found that an easy job.

He was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Well, hello there! This isn't one of my first fictions, though it surely is my first one here! I really hope you like it, and you don't actually need to read the books to understand it much (since I summarized it) yet Christina Dodd would appreciate it if you bought them. They're really really good!**

**So, here I have this piece. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for Stephania and the grandchildren (except Aleksandr).**

_Chapter 2_

Zorana had a vision thirty-five years after she had fled Russia with Konstantine. They had moved to Washington D.C and were currently cleaning up after the party they held that Fourth of July.

Her words burned the air as she recited them almost automatically, like if she was possessed:

Each of my four sons must find one of the Varinski icons.

Only their loves can bring the holy pieces home.

A child will perform the impossible.

And the beloved of the family will be broken by treachery... And leap into the fire.

The blind can see, and the sons of Oleg Varinski have found us.

You can never be safe, for they will do anything to destroy you and keep the pact intact.

Konstantine remembered clearly how he felt as his beloved Zorana pointed a finger at him. His legs trembled like an old man's, his heart raced sky high. He gulped down and felt weak.

And you, my love.

You are not long for this Earth.

You are dying.

Konstantine fell like a giant oak tree, hitting the floor hard, dead-like. Unconscious.

The only thing he could remember before he was sent to the hospital and treated like an old man, were the voices of his children, screaming out his name in fear and horror.

When Konstantine woke up, he sincerely felt like shit. He didn't know where he was, and once he had learned his location, wondered just why had he ended up in a place for sick people, with a bunch of cables attached to him.

Zorana kept telling him not to force himself, but he was a stubborn man.

The doctors did not know what disease had caused his failure, but they certainly knew it was in his heart. They had even proposed the idea of naming the disease after him.

The Konstantine Failure. How funny.

He wasn't the kind of man who stayed in the same place for two minutes, and after a week of doing just that, he was sent home, just to discover his eldest son, his pride, Jasha, was missing.

And the doctors had given him five years? He could transform right there and go look for his son.

Just to be stopped by Zorana. And those bothersome IVs.

Boris had sent his best son, Gavrie Vadim, to do the job of killing Jasha Wilder and the entire family. He was a born tracker, after all. He couldn't go alone for this, however, so he sent one of his failure sons.

The failure son was neither man or a bird. Yes, he could turn into a bird of prey. But he was an abomination. He had a man's body, yet his features resembled a bird of prey a bit too much.

The Other maybe hated him. That's what Boris thought.

And what was a thought at first, soon enough turned into a reality. Both his sons had been killed by Jasha Wilder, Konstantine's whelp.

Konstantine embraced his second daughter, Jasha's mate. Ann was smart, shy, loved his son, and had brought the first Varinski icon to their house.

She had long legs, and was a really tall woman.

Perfect for breeding his grandsons.

And, he thought, maybe they could really break the pact now.

Yet their hopes and happiness died as the international news showed how Rurik's archaeological site was blown sky high.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Well, hello there! This isn't one of my first fictions, though it surely is my first one here! I really hope you like it, and you don't actually need to read the books to understand it much (since I summarized it) yet Christina Dodd would appreciate it if you bought them. They're really really good!**

**So, here I have this piece. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for Stephania and the grandchildren (except Aleksandr).**

_Chapter 3_

The Varinskis had done it, Konstantine could feel it in his gut.

Rurik had been killed by the Varinskis, blown away to pieces.

He didn't know how to feel. Sad, blank, angry? No. None of those feelings mattered as he held the crying Zorana in his arms. Konstantine Wilder felt empty. He didn't care about the pact at the moment, no. He cared about his son, and mourned him as he watched through his baby pictures.

A week later, he felt hope. Jasha had brought news that Rurik was alive. Supposedly, he had used a credit card with one of his fake identities to pay a bed-and-breakfast inn.

Konstantine was relieved. His son was alive. Chased by deadly Varinskis, yes. But alive.

Tasya was his third daughter to bring the Varinski icon. She was stubborn, smart, and loved his son. He felt his hope coming back at him.

And that was when old Miss Joyce, his children's old high school teacher, gave them a letter.

His hopes chattered.

Adrik was dead.

Adrik was the most naive of his sons. He was almost artist-like, guided by his instincts more than his intelligence. He was guided into a path of darkness, never to come back to his family.

Konstantine knew his Adrik wasn't dead. Adrik couldn't be. It was all a lie that had been well played.

He hated to see his little Firebird cry. Every time she cried and mourned for each of her brothers, so did her unborn baby boy. He hated not knowing who the father was, but he respected Firebird's choice of not telling them the father's name.

Karen was Adrik's love, his fourth daughter. She brought the beautiful Madonna, and immediately integrated into the family.

Firebird still wouldn't tell them the father's name. She needed to.

Douglas Black was the father of Konstantine's beloved daughter's son. He was a police man.

Douglas Black... He could also change into a golden cougar.

And finally, the fourth and last Varinski icon was found, breaking the thousand years old pact with the devil.

Konstantine had never felt better, and he had found a fourth son.

He was grateful.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

** Well, hello there! This isn't one of my first fictions, though it surely is my first one here! I really hope you like it, and you don't actually need to read the books to understand it much (since I summarized it) yet Christina Dodd would appreciate it if you bought them. They're really really good!**

**So, here I have this piece. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for Stephania and the grandchildren (except Aleksandr).**

_Chapter 4_

His first grandson's name was Aleksandr. Aleksandr had beautiful golden eyes with icy blue colors around. His hair was a soft dark brown, a messy wave of dark currents that was a Wilder's trait.

But it wasn't until that peaceful Halloween night where he cried out with joy. All of his daughters were pregnant with his grandsons. He felt like the luckiest man ever.

The Spring arrived with Konstantine's grandsons. He still remembered how he felt as he saw his second grandson for the first time.

His name was Stephen, courtesy of Ann's sweet American imagination. Stephen was bright and handsome, his eyes looming into a sweet olive as his hair was tinted with a natural pitch black color. Of course, he was Jasha and Ann's son.

A week later, Karen and Adrik's son was born. His name was just like his grandfather's, Konstantine, and was a vivid example of him. His golden piercing eyes felt warm with his rich brown hair and beautiful baby smile.

Tasya's and Rurik's little sunshine was born into the family around that time. Konstantine remembered the little girl to the perfection, just like how a miracle happened. Jessica had electric blue eyes like Tasya's, yet dark brown curly hair that somehow made her look like a princess.

And the last of his grandchildren was little premature Feliks, Firebird's and Douglas' second son. He was the spitting image of Firebird, physically. Yet Konstantine hadn't known how hard, long, and painfully a baby could cry until Feliks taught him otherwise.

Konstantine was grateful for each of his grandchildren. He loved them. He thanked the one above for such blessings to his life.

And as years went by and his grandchildren turned into teenagers, the thousand years old pact with the devil slowly slipped away from the Wilder's mind.

Yet a pact isn't easily forgotten by the Other...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

** Well, hello there! This isn't one of my first fictions, though it surely is my first one here! I really hope you like it, and you don't actually need to read the books to understand it much (since I summarized it) yet Christina Dodd would appreciate it if you bought them. They're really really good!**

**So, here I have this piece. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for Stephania and the grandchildren (except Aleksandr).**

_Chapter 5_

Stephania Tempes -all a man could wish for. Her hair was black, shiny, and soft as a premature petal. Her skin was a natural olive color, small freckles adorning her back and chest. Her eyes were the rarest irises around Blythe -a dark brown, so dark it was almost black, yet they were shiny as pebbles.

She was tall, the Wilder boys admired her from afar as she talked with Jessica. She was tall, yet not as tall as Ann. Perhaps five feet seven, they usually gave her.

Stephania had weird customs, definitely. She slept very well at night -or so she said- but seemed sleepy at school, thus having her little naps whenever she had time.

She had never had a boyfriend, which was weird for a girl like her. Stephania usually turned every guy down with a furrow of her brows and a sad smile, saying that her mother didn't allow her to have a boyfriend.

Jessica sometimes brought Stephania to the Wilder's home for dinner and sleep overs.

Konstantine Wilder thought of Stephania Tempes as a fine young girl, yet he noticed that she was somehow... Unique.

Was she a Gypsy? She certainly looked like one. He turned to his beloved Zorana that night as she lay down besides him in bed. "Do you think that girl is a Gypsy?"

Zorana stared at him for some seconds, as if she was analyzing his question, then thinking about her answer.

"There is certainly some blood in her." Was the only answer his wife gave him before drifting off to sleep.

Aleksandr had already called dibs on Stephania before they had even talked. He seemed somehow attracted to his junior, but then, who didn't? She seemed rather interested in him as well, casting glances at him from time to time while eating with them.

He grinned at that. His cousins hated him for that.

Aleksandr was the typical attractive heart breaker. He was tall, with broad shoulders, a beautiful bone structure, and even though he was nineteen, had his own muscles.

Oh, and he had Stephania Tempes attention all directed at him. And he loved every bit of it.

One Friday night, Jessica had invited the girl again. He watched her with predator's eyes as the white dress with vaporous skirts clinged to her skin. The blazer over her shoulders made him mentally curse. There was nothing to taste of her, yet everything to imagine.

As she sat down, his petite grandmother cleared her throat when Jessica finished placing the appetizers on the table.

Konstantine raised his arms and grinned like a young man, almost as if welcoming unknown guests to his humble house.

"My family, let us pray for everything God has given to us." He lowered his arms and his grin faded to a smile. "For the Wilder Wines, our family business that has grown to international affairs. Let's thank Jasha and Ann for this!" He took his cup of vodka and raised it up high. "Za vas!"

"Dad, you shouldn't have-" Ann struggle with words as she flushed, shy as always.

"Just let him be." Jasha chortled, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her cheek.

Konstantine nodded and kept speaking. "For our big, loving family, who after everything that has happened, it is still one, and as one it shall always stay. Za vas!"

No one complained as they all raised their cups high.

"For my sweet Zorana." Konstantine's eyes softened as he held out a hand for his wife, who gladly accepted it and smiled. "Who after all these years hasn't escaped my side. Who teaches me and reminds me just who I am inside."

"Sometimes, a grumpy old man who has the remote control right in front of him and wants me to pick it up." Zorana's eyes sparkled with mischief as she stated this. The kitchen was filled with a burst of different laughters.

"See what I have to suffer everyday, my children! What an imprudent wife I have!" Konstantine faked tears as he pulled Zorana closer to kiss her on the lips.

Stephen cried out to stop them, mumbling that he didn't want to have nightmares anymore. The old couple just shook their heads and giggled it off.

"And finally, to our guest of honor." Konstantine rose from his chair and held his cup of vodka high, "Our dear Stephania, who has been invited to dine with us more than a dozen times by my grand girl Jessica." He pointed the cup at Stephania. "Za vas!"

Stephania smiled and blushed, seemingly not accustomed to such treatment. She casted a quiet, quick glance at Aleksandr -who was conveniently seated in front of her- just to catch him staring back at her.

She immediately looked away.

He didn't.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

** Well, hello there! This isn't one of my first fictions, though it surely is my first one here! I really hope you like it, and you don't actually need to read the books to understand it much (since I summarized it) yet Christina Dodd would appreciate it if you bought them. They're really really good!**

**So, here I have this piece. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for Stephania and the grandchildren (except Aleksandr).**

_Chapter 6_

The dinner was filled with different conversations and jokes -mostly coming from Jasha and Rurik-, some embarrassing quotes, and normal business matters. A typical family.

Stephania sighed and smiled. How she wished she could have a family as relaxed as with Wilders. She and Jessica were the first ones to excuse themselves from the table, as they had to prepare the beds and talk, of course.

After doing so, they both sat down on their beds cross-legged and talked. They talked about anything, from movies to boys, and from video games to food.

Stephania really looked up at Jessica, wanting to be just like her.

"No, really. You shouldn't wish that." Jessica would always tell her, laughing and shaking her hands in front of her.

"But you're really smart," Stephania argued, trying to convince her friend. "And the guys like you."

"No. The guys like you." Jessica emphasized her point by pointing at her.

And they both laughed.

Well into the night, Stephania couldn't sleep well.

Even if she felt safe with the Wilders, she always sensed as if there was something, someone listening to all her dreams, murmurs, and steps.

Oh God, she needed fresh air.

She looked out the window of Jessica's room and to the horse barn. Even though she loved horses, she had never been into the Wilder barn, due to respect and mere flush.

But now she needed somewhere to go and breathe.

With very careful steps -not wanting to wake up Jessica, last time she did, she had been screamed at by her- she walked to the window and softly opened it. She knew Konstantine had great hearing, even for a man his age, she didn't care as she slipped out the narrow edge of the window.

She needed some air.

Aleksandr's eyes opened in half a second as he heard the window open from Jessica's room.

It wasn't Jessica, no, she never woke up at night, so there was only one person that could've opened it.

Stephania.

God hated him. If he ever even lay a finger on her, he would be going to jail. She was a sweet jail bait, and even after long nights of being in the warm tub jerking off and softly moaning her name, he needed to take her off his mind. At least after she reached the adult age, he could lay the finger on her. Just a finger.

He stood from his bed and quietly walked over to his window to catch a glimpse of Stephania.

God clearly hated him.

She was running. Running to the horse barn. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to shrug off his first instincts.

Chase.

Catch.

Possess.

He opened his eyes again, hoping to see her gone, yet he saw her running again. And it struck him.

He wanted her.

With a soft smirk, he opened his window rather carelessly and jumped out of it.

He wanted her.

That feeling wasn't going to leave him until he possessed her.

And then, the unimaginable happened.

She kept running.

Stephania felt alive when she ran.

Her mother always told her not to run, that she would attract wild predators, yet she didn't care. It wasn't like there were any around the serene backyard of the Wilder house. The barn wasn't too far away from her now, and she was more than anxious to lie on the hay and breathe in.

She heard a howl.

Shit! Had a wolf found her?

She dared to glance behind her, and her eyes fell on the mighty beast. It was big, its fur shiny under the moonlight -and it was coming right at her.

She wanted to scream, yet she couldn't and decided to keep running to the barn. It was closer to her, she thanked, but hoped that the wolf wouldn't catch her first. She cynically laughed at the first page of tomorrow's newspaper: "Sixteen year old girl found dead and eaten by a wolf behind the Wilder house."

She cried out a humorless laugh; she must've been going crazy by now if she found that funny.

Just as she reached to open the barn, she felt something hitting her back. Something furry, warm, big. Squealing, she tripped and fell and even rolled some times before ending up under the wolf.

Her eyes were wide as the wolf breathed and looked at her.

Her heart raced as it got closer. Was she going to get eaten?

The wolf licked her collarbone, again and again.

She froze on the spot. A wild wolf was over her. A giant wild wolf was over her, and it wasn't eaten her head off?

Animal Planet had lied to her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for Stephania and the grandchildren (except Aleksandr).**

_Chapter 7_

She never noticed when the wolf started turning rather human, yet when it did, she gasped.

It was Aleksandr.

And not only that, but he was naked.

And oh Lord, was he hot.

He smirked and breathed right over one of her ears, a hand coming up to cup her breast.

"You ran. Why did you run?" He spoke like sweet velvet, yet there was a husky reminder about what he was doing.

She gulped down a moan and decided not to reply. Instead, she begged to reasoning. "A-Aleksandr... Wha... What are you doing..."

He chuckled and softly massaged her hard nipple, earning a shaky moan from her.

He wanted her. That was the only answer.

"Aleks..." She couldn't even finish his name, "G-Get off... I don't... Want this..."

He didn't stop. He knew she didn't mean that. He smelled that intoxicating scent of pheromones coming straight from her.

And she didn't do anything to stop him.

His hand moved swiftly to her other breast, softly groping it and placing the small hard pebble between his fingers. God, she hated him.

She struggled a little under him, and that made him stop to look at her.

She looked back at him and found herself infatuated by his body. She had always found him attractive, hot... Sexy. And he was giving himself openly to her?

"Move, dammit..." She huskily said, narrowing her eyes. He dared to laugh and she immediately found herself off her clothes.

He stared at her body for quite some time -even making her a little self-conscious- before kissing her on the lips.

She kissed him back hard, like if they had been doing that long before. He softly chortled before using his tongue to make himself an entrance to her mouth, which she gave out with no complains. As they kissed and their tongues twirled around, one of his hands reached down to her and parted her lips, starting to massage her clitoris.

She shrudded and broke the kiss, giving a soft moan. She arched her back, giving him full exposure of her breasts, and how full they were.

He licked his lips before taking one breast in his mouth, savoring it, licking it, while the other was softly massaged by his hand. His other hand, however, was still massaging her clit, yet he was starting to get impatient.

She moaned and got a hold of the back of his head. She was about to come, she was in full ecstasy. And boy, did she already want him inside her.

"Not yet." He said as his lips parted her left breast and he looked up at her as if he read her thoughts. "Not yet..."

Her eyes averted down to his erection -and he noticed this, because he sat up and stroke her inner thighs. It was big, delicious veins pulsing around it, its tip slightly oozing with precum, ready to enter her. She felt the dampness between her legs grow as he let her head fall with a low growl from her throat. Ready to enter her.

If he just moved with that part.

He parted her legs further and slid a finger inside her. He watched how her lids closed in pleasure and she moaned. Aleksandr didn't move his finger at all and instead opted for a second one, just to see how she reacted.

To his amusement, she glared a little at him and growled.

That made him smirk, for she was as impatient as he was, and so he removed his fingers from her. He spread her legs wide open and positioned himself over her. "You know, I didn't bring a condom." The comment rolled out in a whisper, like if he didn't want to voice it out.

She gave him a muffled cry, what seemed to him like a plain whatever, so he thrusted her slowly.

She moaned and immediately came, wrapping her legs around his waist and arching her back.

He wanted her. More, more, more.

"Tell me how much you want me." Aleksandr struggled with himself to stop mid-thrust and stare at her shaky figure.

She looked at him, and almost pleading, she moaned out. "I-I want you!"

"How much." His mouth connected with her neck and softly sucked on the spot.

"A-Alekandr! Just f-fuck me already!"

"That's not an answer."

She growled under her breath and closed her eyes shut. "I want you more than anything! Si-Since the day I saw you!"

"That's my girl." He kissed her lips and lingered there before thrusting all the way. He wanted to start slowly with her, yet his abstinence was quickly forgotten by himself and he moved in and out, thrusting harder and deeper every time.

He loved how she moaned his name.

She knew he was enjoying himself -and she would be lying if she said she wasn't. His thrusts turned even harsher and he started groaning, maybe at the pit of his climax. She knew she was close, too, because she wasn't moaning but screaming.

She came thrice before he came.

He sighed and held himself on his elbows, softly thrusting in and out before he completely got out of her and rolled besides her.

She sighed and closed her legs. Stephania felt so empty without Aleksandr inside her, yet she rolled to her side and held him.

He held her in his arms as well and looked at her, his eyes soft on her. "Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head and closed her eyes, suddenly feeling tired.

The last thing she felt was a kiss on her sweaty forehead.

Aleksandr woke up to a pair of dark eyes staring at him.

"Stephania...?" He grunted out and rubbed one of his own eyes. The eyes narrowed, and they showed something Stephania's didn't have.

Wrinkles. Holy shit.

Had he fucked an old lady, thinking she was the woman he wanted?

Well, at least he didn't face jail.

As his eyes got accustomed to the sweet morning light, he also noticed some other things.

For starters, he was in his room. Naked. And the darn wrinkle-saurus was still staring at him.

He shifted his gaze and slowly sat up. Had it all been a dream, then?

"You're up." He heard Zorana say with a bright smile. "I thought you would never notice me."

He knew that tone -she used it with his mother and uncles. The tone was soft with lavender, yet it coldly translated to 'About fucking time you noticed me'.

Aleksandr smiled softly at her and ran a hand through his tresses. "Good morning, grandma. How has your day been so far?" He took, analyzed, and sent his words to her with deep care, careful not to give out any shake or information.

"Nice, so far." She dismissed the question with a shrug of her small shoulders, before standing up and walking to the door. "Breakfast is served. Take a shower and get dressed." She left without a halt.

And Aleksandr did just that.

Stephania had been sure to quickly go back to Jessica's room without waking Aleksandr up.

How was she going to explain to her orthodox mother that she had broken the abstinence pact she had made the first day she came to this world?

That she had been raped by an older man. Well, not necessarily raped. She had loved it.

Bad things always happened to the people that broke promises.

She could feel her body weakening by every step she took, yet she wasn't going to let that show on her face.

Not that it mattered much to her. The Tempes were an old family, and the women were either too young to have children or too old to give birth.

Vlad Tempes was perhaps the one that turned the family infamous. How he began to impale his adversaries and let them bleed to dead.

How he drank their blood sometimes.

Stephania was indifferent to this, however, as she wasn't a descendant of Vlad Tempes, now known as Dracula.

She was the descendant of his third sister, born out of the marriage and sent away to Germany.

She didn't know her name -and seriously didn't wish to- yet she knew that the woman had placed a curse on the entire family.

She despised her for that.

A Tempes woman could never love a man because of her.

Long ago, the Tempes daughter had loved a man. He loved her back, and they were going to get married.

The Tempes daughter loved witchcraft.

No, not knowledge. Real witchcraft that Discovery Channel usually dizzed off.

She thought she'd never get caught.

But she was wrong.

The man she loved had told the monks about her obsession with the dark arts.

They came in one day and found her in the act. They immediately condemned her to the fire.

As she was read her papers and tied to the pole, she closed her eyes and grinned.

The fire burned her clothes.

She stared at the horizon and condemned her descendants, for she had left a love child behind:

Mother night roars and sings songs of treachery and murder.

Tempes will cause shiver and death.

For the death of one, all suffer as if they were pieces of a whole.

Love will be unexistant.

Women will be afraid of it.

It will drive them insane and kill their beloved.

And I, with arms wide open, will receive them in the flames of Hell.

For we are beasts, and beasts we attract.

Stephania always took a deep breath every time she remembered the curse. She was a Tempes -afraid to love a man.

She hated the Tempes daughter. She hated her curse.

For the betrayal she had earned from a man she had loved so much, she had selfishly condemned each of her descendants.

She had to confront Aleksandr about this.

About everything.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for Stephania and the grandchildren (except Aleksandr).**

_Chapter 8_

Aleksandr woke up to a pair of dark eyes staring at him.

"Stephania...?" He grunted out and rubbed one of his own eyes. The eyes narrowed, and they showed something Stephania's didn't have.

Wrinkles. Holy shit.

Had he fucked an old lady, thinking she was the woman he wanted?

Well, at least he didn't face jail.

As his eyes got accustomed to the sweet morning light, he also noticed some other things.

For starters, he was in his room. Naked. And the darn wrinkle-saurus was still staring at him.

He shifted his gaze and slowly sat up. Had it all been a dream, then?

"You're up." He heard Zorana say with a bright smile. "I thought you would never notice me."

He knew that tone -she used it with his mother and uncles. The tone was soft with lavender, yet it coldly translated to 'About fucking time you noticed me'.

Aleksandr smiled softly at her and ran a hand through his tresses. "Good morning, grandma. How has your day been so far?" He took, analyzed, and sent his words to her with deep care, careful not to give out any shake or information.

"Nice, so far." She dismissed the question with a shrug of her small shoulders, before standing up and walking to the door. "Breakfast is served. Take a shower and get dressed." She left without a halt.

And Aleksandr did just that.

Stephania had been sure to quickly go back to Jessica's room without waking Aleksandr up.

How was she going to explain to her orthodox mother that she had broken the abstinence pact she had made the first day she came to this world?

That she had been raped by an older man. Well, not necessarily raped. She had loved it.

Bad things always happened to the people that broke promises.

She could feel her body weakening by every step she took, yet she wasn't going to let that show on her face.

Not that it mattered much to her. The Tempes were an old family, and the women were either too young to have children or too old to give birth.

Vlad Tempes was perhaps the one that turned the family infamous. How he began to impale his adversaries and let them bleed to dead.

How he drank their blood sometimes.

Stephania was indifferent to this, however, as she wasn't a descendant of Vlad Tempes, now known as Dracula.

She was the descendant of his third sister, born out of the marriage and sent away to Germany.

She didn't know her name -and seriously didn't wish to- yet she knew that the woman had placed a curse on the entire family.

She despised her for that.

A Tempes woman could never love a man because of her.

Long ago, the Tempes daughter had loved a man. He loved her back, and they were going to get married.

The Tempes daughter loved witchcraft.

No, not knowledge. Real witchcraft that Discovery Channel usually dizzed off.

She thought she'd never get caught.

But she was wrong.

The man she loved had told the monks about her obsession with the dark arts.

They came in one day and found her in the act. They immediately condemned her to the fire.

As she was read her papers and tied to the pole, she closed her eyes and grinned.

The fire burned her clothes.

She stared at the horizon and condemned her descendants, for she had left a love child behind:

Mother night roars and sings songs of treachery and murder.

Tempes will cause shiver and death.

For the death of one, all suffer as if they were pieces of a whole.

Love will be unexistant.

Women will be afraid of it.

It will drive them insane and kill their beloved.

And I, with arms wide open, will receive them in the flames of Hell.

For we are beasts, and beasts we attract.

Stephania always took a deep breath every time she remembered the curse. She was a Tempes -afraid to love a man.

She hated the Tempes daughter. She hated her curse.

For the betrayal she had earned from a man she had loved so much, she had selfishly condemned each of her descendants.

She had to confront Aleksandr about this.

About everything.

The breakfast was just like any other American breakfast. The table was adorned by plates with scrambled eggs, pancakes, sausages, toasts, and orange juice.

Every person in the family had already gathered and was either standing up or sitting down.

Or joking about Russian rednecks, like Jasha and Rurik always did.

Aleksandr paid no heed to his uncles. Old men, he thought but always ended up with a smile, I'm gonna end up just like them.

Firebird was helping Zorana put the last plate of scrambled eggs on the table, and turned to Aleksandr with a smile.

He looked back at her, stretched, and waved. "Hey, mom."

A calloused hand reached out to comb his hair. His beautiful mother smiled at him and softly cocked her head to the right. "Hello, Aleks. You seem pretty happy this morning." She paused as to see his expression.

He put on his best poker face.

"You're usually very grumpy when someone wakes you up." Firebird giggled at the exclamations that Zorana was giving.

"He is such a lazy animal!" She gave out the loudest comment in the kitchen with a deep sigh. "You and Stephen are two sleepy boys!"

Aleksandr laughed and shook his head, softly waving his hand at her. "But I'm older, and I need more hours to sleep than Stephen." He pointed at his cousin besides him, who was glaring at him and mouthing stuff he couldn't quite recognize.

Fuck you.

I hate you.

Hope you get your kidney stolen.

Aleksandr rolled his eyes and laughed even more, yet he noticed Konstantine's stare on him and stopped. He looked back at his dear grandpa, who was so intently staring at him it almost burnt.

"You glow today, son." Konstantine finally said, a thin line becoming his mouth. "Whatever you did yesterday surely made you happy."

Aleksandr gulped and tensed. How-? When-? He softly smiled and nodded, never taking his eyes off Konstantine. "I passed Pokémon last night, grandpa. It was pretty cool."

The older man nodded and looked at the stairs.

Aleksandr knew what that meant.

They were so going to talk about that later.

He also turned his stare to the stairs and froze.

There she was.

The girl that he still wanted.

The woman that had left him to sleep alone just yesterday.

The goddamn woman he loved and couldn't take his eyes off from.

Stephania Tempes, even though she shined as she walked down the stairs, couldn't look paler.

Stephania felt like shit.

Not so-so, not okay, but like shit.

She didn't know if she was hyperventilating, shaking, blood dripping from her nose or pale.

And honestly, she didn't care.

She had horrible cramps that -thanks to God, indicated her that the little fun she had the night before wasn't going to cost her her life- were killing her, and a huge headache not even painkillers could solve.

And the worse of all, was that she was walking the path of however was called the next day one had sex. Whatever the name, she was walking through that.

And it wasn't just the goddamn path, but Aleksandr.

Her eyes landed on him as she thought about what had happened mere hours ago.

Physically, he was handsome.

Handsome? Matt Damon and Brad Pitt were handsome. This man was fucking porn just by staring at him.

And he knew it.

His toned muscles did not make him look like his age, and that long, beautiful soft brown hair adorned his lightly bony face.

Yet when she saw his eyes, she stopped.

She knew they always sparkled with a soft light that was always inviting.

But his soft golden eyes weren't inviting today -no, they were staring angrily at her. They were screaming at her. They were like a pair of predator eyes following their prey.

And she had forgotten.

He was a wolf.

She gritted her teeth -or at least tried to- and kept on walking down the stairs with a forced smile. And the bastard smirked.

Smirked. That seriously twisted her insides.

That- and she had to sit besides him. Great. God loved her.

With a small and slow pace, she finally reached the table and reluctantly sat down besides the perverse man who she had slept with.

A "Good morning." Escaped her lips and she smiled at the family. She heard different replies before they all started to eat.

After probably half an hour later -who counted the minutes, anyways- everyone had finished and was currently complementing Zorana in her cooking skills. She had an enormous grin when she shook her head.

"Oh no! You don't have to flatter me! After feeding nine animals, I should be a judge in Hell"s Kitchen!" She stated.

Konstantine rose a bushy brow, looking somewhat confused. Well, who didn't Zorana confuse?

"Why nine?" He blinked and looked at his wife, like how a dog would to its owner.

"Because Tasya, Ann, Karen, Firebird and Jessica aren't animals." She smiled and gave Konstantine a quick peck before standing up and -with Jessica's help- placing the empty plates in the dishwasher.

The old man shook his head and roared the kitchen with his lively laughter. Yes, he may be eighty-something, but he was still a kid inside.

Suddenly, it stopped as he looked at Aleksandr, and then at Stephania.

Aleksandr didn't remove his poker face as he looked back at him.

She gulped and didn't want to return the gaze.

"We need to talk." Said Konstantine as he stood up from his chair and with a swift pace, walked up the stairs.

As they followed him, Stephania knew in her gut that something was wrong.

Very wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for Stephania and the grandchildren (except Aleksandr).**

_Chapter 9_

Aleksandr knew why Konstantine wanted to talk to them.

He gritted his teeth and glanced at Stephania from the corner of his eyes. The were doomed to face a talk with Konstantine. Alone.

And that sent shivers through his spine.

How his grandfather's laughter had died so soon.

How he looked at them like if saying he knew something.

Turning the corner to the small office room, Aleksandr wished he didn't.

But he was a Varinski, and he knew.

Goddamn, he knew. It struck harder when he finally accepted it.

He now fully stared at Stephania and held her hand in his. She seemed startled by it and shortly after looked at him, confused. He gave her a reassuring smile -one that could've melted some, pissed some- before looking back front.

Somehow, he knew that she knew Konstantine knew. Wait, what?

He knew that she knew that- God. What?

Anyways, she knew.

Finally, when they had reached the somehow intimidating room, Konstantine sat down behind the desk and motioned the couple to take a seat in front of him.

Aleksandr followed his command like a little sheep to its master and was quickly sitting down where Konstantine had indicated.

Stephania, on the other time, took her time to see around her, even if just for some seconds before she sat down.

The place wasn't completely pitch black, but surely was dark, dimmed. The little office somehow reminded her of the PlayStation 3 game Heavy Rain, which was based on criminal investigation and such.

It also had a soft smell of old wine, and looking around, she found the small glass cabinet that held the Wilder wines.

The best that were made, she supposed.

Stephania took one last glance before she sat down besides Aleksandr. The wooden desk smelled nicely, like pine. It gave off a rich dark brown color, and the golden light complemented with it.

As she looked up at Konstantine, she found his dark golden eyes over her.

She froze.

Konstantine Wilder was an old man. He was a happy and cheerful man well into his golden years, yet had a voice that shook people.

And his eyes -the same eyes Aleksandr had- were hard golden spheres that told about a hidden past. Somehow, the same hidden past Stephania's dark eyes held.

Finally, Konstantine spoke.

"Tell me about yesterday night, when you two had intercourse in the barn."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for Stephania and the grandchildren (except Aleksandr).**

_Chapter 10_

Stephania's eyes couldn't widen more as a soft blush creeped from her cheeks.

This was one of the situations in which you would love to just disappear, for the ground to suddenly open and eat you.

Yet that wouldn't happen.

She glanced at Aleksandr with a worried expression. If she was like this, then she supposed Aleksandr would also be like her, yet when she took a hold of his expression, she wanted to just mangle him with her own nails -if possible- and throw them to the sharks.

But she didn't have either a scythe or some sharks, so she was literally stuck with him.

Aleksandr still had his poker face.

He was intently staring at Konstantine as the other turned his gaze from Stephania to land it upon him. The older man perked up a brow, as if waiting for an answer.

"I turned into a wolf." Aleksandr knew that the pact had been broken around twenty years ago, but as to why he could change right there and then last night was still a mystery to him.

And it seemed to be a mystery to Konstantine, as well.

His grandfather frowned, marking his features even more, and slowly leaned forward, as if Aleksandr was a storyteller and he was a little kid.

"I saw Stephania running to the barn." The younger man shrugged and told like if it wasn't something of a big deal. "I guess I couldn't control my desire. It had been building up for some time already." He glanced at the girl besides him with a smirk before turning back to Konstantine.

God, was she going to kill him.

One way or another.

Konstantine's eyes suddenly darkened as he heard his own grandson. "I have taught you to control yourself more than that." He paused for a cough, "We are not animals."

Stephania scoffed that sentence. Not animals? Then surely whatever she had seen was a Pokémon or hell, if she was lucky, a Digimon! She sighed audibly, making the two men look at her for a moment.

"But I don't get it." Aleksandr stated, his hands slowly illustrating his say, "If the pact has already been broken, then why can I transform into a wolf?"

Konstantine seemed to think over his answer. He placed a hand under his white chin and brought a calloused finger upon his white beard, softly scratching it. "The Other doesn't forgets. I believe that when you gave in to your desires and instincts before rational thinking, that happened. That's the only theory I can think of."

"The Varinskis were brutes, I guess." Aleksandr shrugged.

Stephania was more confused than she had ever been.

She knew about the Varinskis and their pact with the devil, yet she had dismissed it as completely stupid and irrational.

Yet she remembered the Tempes curse.

But... Still.

"How come..." She made a space for herself in the conversation and cleared her throat. "How come if you're Wilder, you have the Varinski pact?"

Konstantine seemed rather satisfied, like someone who didn't have to explain much anymore. "When Zorana and I married, neither both of our clans liked that. We fled to America and changed our last name so that they wouldn't track us down, though they did, twenty years ago."

"And if they knew the pact hasn't truly left..." Stephania thought aloud, furrowing her brows when she imagined the outcome of that.

"We'd get killed in the next few weeks." Aleksandr cleared it up for her with a monotonous voice, not even looking at her.

He glared a little at his grandfather -he knew what was about to be asked.

"Do you love each other?" Konstantine blurted out the question with a rise of his left eyebrow.

Stephania's eyes widened and she suddenly stood up, banging the broad desk with her clenched fists.

"Just because we had sex... Just because we did that doesn't means that we love each other!"

Aleksandr looked away before Konstantine could even search his gaze.

He did like her.

She turned towards the door and started stomping to it. "I'm out of here if there are no more questions!" And before Konstantine or Aleksandr could stop her, she left the room.

She was acting strange; very strange.

Aleksandr turned again to Konstantine and stared for a while before smirking. "You were the one to move me, weren't you?"

Konstantine just laughed.

That perverted old man.

Stephania's head hurt as she made her way back to her house.

She was paling, and her eyes were starting to get red. Those were the typical syntoms of the curse.

She cursed under her breath as one foot casually stepped in front of the other, hoping the Tempes daughter would just die.

Wait, she already had...

Anyhow, her eyes and chest hurt like hell, and they weren't getting any better since the morning.

She had woken up at dawn today, panting and sweating and throwing blood from her nose. While nursing her nose that hour, Stephania had looked over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of the log Aleksandr had become. He looked peaceful, his pale skin almost glowing with the dawning sunlight.

And he was snoring.

She had scoffed at him before silently standing up and walking back to the house.

He was a very, very bad predator if he had left his prey.

But now, almost seven hours later, Stephania's funny bone was hardly in place. Her glare could easily scare kids away crying for their mommies, and even make puppies pee. Couldn't really be a nice curse. At all.

She had been stupid enough as to let go of her abstinence -and with that, half her sanity- so quickly, so submissively, but she had.

It wouldn't have been half bad if Konstantine hadn't been watching them all the way.

Just by imagining him, watching them with those wide eyes, watching them have sex in the family barn, gave her the creeps. Her imaginary Konstantine had even given a soft smile to decorate the perverted scene, at the most.

She twirled a finger around a dark lock of her and sighed; she still needed to tell her mother.

And even if she didn't tell the crazy woman, she who sees it all would know.

The Virgin Mary.

The Madonna.

Stephania immediately caressed the small pendant she always wore, the one that once belonged to her sane mother before her mind left the sane world.

The Virgin was the only one that could save her from whatever catastrophe was about to happen, but as the Tempes daughter had once said...

"For we are beasts, and beasts we attract."

Her eyes suddenly widened as she realized something. Aleksandr and perhaps all his family were beasts all right, she knew. But they would never harm someone, not even a fly.

The Varinskis? No, they couldn't track or fly or do those awesome things they did before. But then... How could Aleksandr possibly change? Wasn't the curse broken already? So many questions flooded her mind as she came to a halt and averted her gaze to the somewhat distant Wilder Mansion.

He had been looking for her.

He desired her, like any other man.

He had gotten her, unlike any other man.

She was the one who had triggered the wolf, the demon inside him.

It was her fault, not his.

The Virgin hanging around her neck didn't feel quite right anymore; didn't feel like it could protect her from anything right now.

How could that be possible if the protection needed was from herself?

Why had she run away?

The question lingered in Aleksandr's mind as he packed up for family vacations. This time was Hawaii.

Quite cliché for his own taste, seeming somehow overused for almost everything, but his grandpa needed the tan.

His mind quickly wandered to Stephania. He didn't really feel like thinking about her at the moment -the rejection being too big to handle after some time- yet Cupid had decided to come up with the freakiest couple ever.

Damned be that dwarf with pink wings and a diaper.

Aleksandr knew that he had scared Stephania pale yesterday when he had turned into a wolf, yet he himself had also been scared. Dead scared, in fact.

Technically, of course.

The fact that he could change without the pact wasn't freaky enough as how Stephania's eyes had glittered under the moonlight the night before. They were bloody red.

He supposed she hadn't noticed, but something about her had seemed off for a half second. Her skin had considerably paled, and the way she had stared at him still made him doubt if she wanted to eat him technically or literally.

He knew nothing about her, he concluded. How could he? She was always so far away behind the four walls she had highly built around herself with massive blocks of iron. He didn't even know why he loved her...

But he did.

It wasn't the shape of her delicious body, or how her eyes sparkled whenever she laughed.

It was because they were the same.

He had watched her for sometime before he truly had come up to talk to her.

She hid secrets behind her smile, terrible secrets. Secrets that he didn't know of, but surely hoped to.

As he stepped out the huge mansion to take a break, he noticed his mother staring blankly at the horizon.

He raised a brow at this, yet nevertheless smiled and politely sat down next to her. "Hello mother, what are you doing?"

Firebird's eyes suddenly looked at him in utter horror. His own eyes widened in surprise at how blank they were, at how pale she was.

This wasn't his mother.

"My son... You have just committed a horrible mistake."

Aleksandr never noticed when he hit the ground, or when he heard Stephania's pained scream so close to his ear.


End file.
